Science Fiction Double Feature
by Chippster
Summary: Ishigaki invites his senpai, Sasazuka, over to his place to watch a monster movie marathon. Will he be able to handle the thrill of sci-fi, or will Sasazuka have to help him get over his fear? SasazukaxIshigaki WARNING: yaoi pairing


ALLRIIIIGHTTT Hallo people of Fanfiction dot net!! D

This is mah first story on this account. :3 I DID have another account... but it got too popular and soon no one expected anything out of me except for updates on one pairing I did. o n o Hence, I decided to start freash and try out making a new account, with less people watching so I wouldn't risk people badgering me about "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY, huh huh huh huh huuuuuuuh ?!"

I recently started watching this show... Neuro... and WHY FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS BEAUTIFUL IN THE UNIVERSE have I not seen so much as one single fanfic so far with Sasazuka and Ishigaki as a pairing in it?! They struck me as just the MOST adorable couple EVERRRR and I am horribly upset I have not read any fanfics with them yet!

Hence... I made one of my own. :3 Ladies and gents, I introduce to you my first story on this account and my debut... totalling about 5,000 words!

* * *

_The beginning..._

\( O o O )/

Why…. Oh for the love of god… _why_ was he here?

Sasazuka Eishi could not help but ask himself this question as he sat upon the couch of a certain very annoying, very persistent little work partner. No, he was not here to discuss a case… research… find out who the hell was taking human beings and throwing them over the side of a bridge only to fish them out weeks later then cut them into tiny pieces and start selling them off to people to use as bait without knowing they were actually catching trout with auntie bell's dead limbs… none of this. This was what he should have been working on but it wasn't. No he was here because somehow… in a very odd mix of events, he had been tricked into coming over to Ishigaki's house for a monster movie marathon.

He remembered the hour before as if it was playing through his mind such as a broken record would…

_That Afternoon..._

_He had been just about finishing up the investigation at the lake, taking the last bits of evidence from the scene and sending them off with police officers. Of course by now, Yako and her assistant had run off. Probably to go home while Yako "explained her reasoning to her assistant" only to call him up god knows when, gather the witnesses and point out exactly who committed the crime while her assistant explained the motive and how it was done. (Same thing happened every time. He was going to be out of a job soon if she kept figuring out his cases). For some odd reason or another… his partner, Ishigaki, had been awfully quiet during the last part of the investigation. Usually he was jumping about and yelling about some sort of random thing or trying to talk to Sasazuka… but he had not said a single word for five minutes._

_The term 'the calm before the storm' had never been more dead on._

_Right after Sasazuka finished his last bit of business… taking a picture of one of the bait boxes with a bit of human in it, Ishigaki dashed right over to him before he could say a word of departure and make his merry way home for a night alone._

_**"Senpai! Senpai I have something to ask you!"** he had run up saying, horribly hopeful look in his eyes and displaying what could best be described as 'puppy dog face'._

_**"………. No".** Sasazuka did not want to hear this. And he knew his answer was probably going to be negatory so he was just going to cut to the chase and deny whatever the overly enthusiastic man was going to ask._

_**"You say that now but you are going to really like what I am going to ask you so how about you listen!"** Ishigaki asked, even more determined at this point to make Sasazuka listen to what he had to ask. Sasazuka looked around, as if possibly trying to find a way to escape. However, it seemed like his partner was not going to let up until he got his question in. Sasazuka let out a sigh, looking down at his partner and then answered._

_**"Fine. Make it quick though."** He said, in a defeated voice. At this point Ishigaki, heart always right on his sleeve, showed a different emotion on his face. It still had the same determination but… there was a different emotion put into the mix now. Like those faces girls got on when they were trying to ask a boy if they would accept the chocolate offered to them on valentines day. ((Sasazuka mental note to self: never bring up that thought again, Ishigaki is odd enough without you thinking of him in a schoolgirl uniform))_

**_"All right! Now before you say no to it you need to hear all about it! There is this really cool monster movie marathon on tonight and I was thinking you could come over and watch it with m-"_**

_**"No."** Hell, no. Sasazuka could not help but refuse that one. No matter how much he begged, no matter how much he pleaded, Sasazuka was not going to go over to his house to watch a monster movie marathon._

_That night..._

Somehow, after lots of clinging and _'pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease'_s out of Ishigaki… Sasazuka ended up at his house… watching the friggen monster movie marathon.

At the moment, they were in the middle of watching one about a giant lizard-man who came after people to kill them by eating them. Of course, knowing how much of a dork Ishigaki was, it was anime and completely unrealistic. And yet somehow, Ishigaki seemed to be scared out of his mind while watching.

Sasazuka was leaning back on the couch, a beer in one hand and lighter in the other, lighting up another cigarette and looking bored out of his mind. Ishigaki however…. Seemed quite the opposite. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, hands holding onto the fabric of his pants, eyes wide and waiting for the next thing that was going to happen in the movie. He was completely absorbed in it. It seemed like he had left the world behind and was being drawn into the movie. Sasazuka was having a much more enjoyable and interesting experience watching Ishigaki's reaction rather than the actual movie itself. Any time the monster came out to eat someone, he jumped in the air and would point at the screen and yell something along the lines of _'That was scary!'_ or _'I did not expect that!'_.

Finally, after four hours of Ishigaki yelling out in horror anytime a monster popped out of no where, many late night commercials for various products ((all of which Ishigaki insisted either himself or Sasazuka needed)), and many many many cigarettes and beer cans … the 'marathon' was done and over with and the late night soap operas were starting. With this, Ishigaki turned off the television and turned to Sasazuka with a giant grin on his face.

**"Ah… that was a really good marathon! Wouldn't you agree, senpai?!"**

Sasazuka looked aside to his partner, shrugging his shoulders in response. They showed a couple of 'Ok' movies, but he didn't get nearly half as much satisfaction out of watching them as Ishigaki did. Sasazuka looked down at his watch now… it was about 12:05 in the morning. Sasazuka turned to Ishigaki, about to say something along the lines of 'Thanks for inviting me over, see you tomarrow for the investigation' … but he stopped when he saw that look on Ishigaki's face once more. That horribly determined look, now with yet another emotion mixed into it.

Sasazuka, with his amazing facial-expression reading powers knew exactly what he was going to say before he started saying it. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no…'_

**"Eh…. S-senpai… You know it is really late and you probably don't want to be … going home this late…. So if you wanted to stay over for the night I could pull out a spa-"**

By this point, Sasazuka was already at the door going to open it. Ishigaki stood up from the sofa, horribly overdramatic look on his face as he shouted after him.

**"Senpai wait! Don't leave! I know you don't want to walk out to your car when you could get attack by a bunch of kidnappers or some goons!"** he said, obviously trying to cover up something. It was at this point that there was a loud crash… Ishigaki had stumbled into the small table in front of the sofa and knocked a bowl onto the ground. When the loud crash happened, he jumped into the air, obviously startled by what had happened, and within the next moment was on the ground, knees curled up into his chest and covering his head with his arms, shivering.

Sasazuka was generally a very emotionless man… he tried to keep personal feelings out of a lot of things. However, even he could see that Ishigaki was genuinely frightened after having watched those movies. He let out a sigh, closing the door he had opened a moment ago and walked over to Ishigaki, kneeling down in front of him and waiting until he timidly looked up and stopped hiding his face in his knees.

**"Fine. I'll stay."** Sasazuka said, trying to deny mentally that he almost smiled when Ishigaki's expression seemed to brighten up again and he became less tense. **"You owe me, though."** He added, totally meaning this. He was going to have this to use as blackmail for quite some time.

**"Really?! Oh this is going to be great!"** he said, standing up very suddenly and running off down the short hall in his apartment, turning into what seemed to be the bedroom. From the room loud amounts of fumbling and small crashes were heard… like he was looking around for something. Sasazuka waited patiently on the couch, flicking on the television once more and watching some of the soap operas to pass the time while Ishigaki set up.

The next half hour was hectic, to say the least. Ishigaki spent much of the time setting up a small guest-mat on the floor next to his bed, and rummaging around his room trying to find a pair of pajamas that could possibly fit Sasazuka. Finally Ishigaki had found a pair of dark blue pajamas he had received as a gift that had been too large for him and thankfully fit Sasazuka just fine. After this (and 10 minutes of Ishigaki introducing Sasazuka to his new hamster… the old hamster having been eaten by a roach of some sort) they finally seemed ready to sleep.

Ishigaki of course… had the most annoying pair of pajamas on imaginable. Bright blue flannel ones with lots of clouds on them… all of which were smiling even though they were a dark gray color and most logical people would think of them as storm clouds, therefore not happy or smiley. Even with his annoying sleep-wear though, Sasazuka could not help but think that it seemed to fit him… personality wise.

Dorky pajamas aside… at the moment, all the preparations had been complete. Now, Sasazuka sat on the edge of Ishigaki's bed, looking around the room and waiting for Ishigaki to run back into the room with some kind of declaration or enthusiastic comment. Indeed, after a few moments Ishigaki was rushing into the room and sat down right next to Sasazuka, huge grin on his face.

**"All right!"** he started with, smiling at Sasazuka.** "It is time for a good night's rest!"** he stated. However… there was one thing on Sasazuka's mind that was nagging at him, and he was not going to go to sleep until he got his question answered. Ishigaki seemed to notice that something was on Sasazuka's mind, and his cheery expression soon turned slightly confused.

**"Senpai?"** he asked, as if to see what was troubling his partner.

Sasazuka turned aside, looking Ishigaki in the eyes and asked his question. **"Ishigaki… why did you invite me here tonight?"**

Ishigaki froze for a moment, looking down at his feet and eyebrows pushed together slightly before snapping back into a grin and laughing.

**"Well, I wanted to watch the monster movie marathon with you!"**

**"Why me?"**

Ishigaki paused for another moment, now looking aside and obviously avoiding eye contact. **"Well that is not really an important question senpai…."**

**"Yes it is. You're trying to avoid answering the question"** Sasazuka said, refusing by now to let it drop. Before it had been a simple nagging feeling, but now it was obviously a secret. Sasazuka was damn stubborn when he wanted to be and was not going to let this drop until he had answers.

**"No, no senpai! I am not trying to avoid the question! I am just… really tired!"** Ishigaki said, now 'yawning' although it was ridiculously fake and over-done.

**"Bullshit. You're not getting a wink of sleep until you answer the question."** Sasazuka said now, staring at Ishigaki and waiting for when he would slip up and make eye contact. Ishigaki did just that a moment later, and froze for a few moments, unable to break eye contact before he let out a defeated sigh.

**"I just wanted to spend time with you… away from work. I really like working with you because your super cool and stuff … b-but…. I want to show you that I am really interesting to be around as well!"** Ishigaki admitted, now fiddling with the covers on the bed. Sasazuka could have sworn that for a moment… he saw Ishigaki blush. It could have been the lighting.

**"… so you think that I don't enjoy working with you and that you are just an obligation to be around?"** Sasazuka asked, raising one eyebrow. From Ishigaki's reaction… the statement seemed dead on.

**"W-well you certainly seem that way!"** Ishigaki said, crossing his arms and looking a tad defeated. Sasazuka just rolled his eyes, leaning towards Ishigaki a bit with is normal emotionless expression.

**"You're not an obligation. You don't need to prove anything to me, Ishigaki."** Sasazuka said, standing up now and looking down at the cot on the floor, which was where he was sleeping, apparently. He turned and looked back at Ishigaki, who at this point seemed to have a complete emotional turnaround and was now overjoyed once more. However, Sasazuka still had some unanswered questions he wanted answers to, so it was time to bring that mood down again.

**"Now… why did you insist I stay over tonight?"**

Ishigaki's smile slowly faded off, and he was back to avoiding eye contact. **"Well… I didn't want senpai to be out in the night where something could happen…"**

**"That's what you said before, and we both know it's a lie. I already know the real reason so just tell me."** Sasazuka said, standing in front of Ishigaki now. Ishigaki seemed quiet… too quiet. He had his head downcast, staring at the floor now instead of looking up at Sasazuka. He stayed like this for a few moments… and had been about to answer, when a crash of lighting suddenly crashed in the background.

Within a millisecond or so (it seemed) Jun had leapt up and was clinging to Sasazuka, shaking again. Sasazuka lost his balance at that moment, and having been the main support for himself and Ishigaki, when he fell over, they both did. Sasazuka ended up falling backwards and landing in a seated position on his cot , Ishigaki still clinging onto him and seated in his lap, hiding his face in Sasazuka's night-shirt. Once he stopped shaking a bit, he got his response out.

**"I know it sounds really stupid… but I get really scared after watching scary movies…"** Ishigaki mumbled out. Sasazuka could not help but mentally question this. They had seen people ground up and but in glass boxes, murder scenes with body parts thrown all over the place and blood splattered along the walls….. and he could not handle seeing a obviously fake lizard man eat people?

**"I don't like being along after watching a really scary movie…"** Ishigaki continued, keeping his face hidden where Sasazuka could not see it. **"And…. you make me feel safe. Always. You are really cool and stuff and when I'm with you I feel like I don't have to be afraid… even on crime scenes. You walk around like you own the place and you don't let any of it bother you... "**

At this point, Sasazuka wrapped one arm around Ishigaki, hooking one finger under his chin and forcing his chin up so he could look Ishigaki face to face.

Ishigaki's cheeks were stained red, and he fought slightly against Sasazuka as if he wanted to keep his head lowered, but gave in and settled for avoiding eye contact.

**"Ishigaki… look at me."** Sasazuka demanded, using a stern voice now. Ishigaki seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he gave in and shifted his gaze over to Sasazuka, making eye contact with him. After a few moments he tried to look away again and turn his head away, but Sasazuka kept a tight hold of his chin.

**"No. Look at me, Ishigaki."** Sasazuka demanded, waiting until he made eye contact once more.

After they had eye contact established, Sasazuka tried to think of something to say. Something to attempt to explain what he was feeling… a good response to what Ishigaki had just told him. No words could come to mind at the moment however. Instead, he decided to do the only thing he knew could get the message across. Sasazuka leaned his head down, and gently pressed his lips over Ishigaki's for a short moment, before pulling back and looking into his eyes again. By the time he had full view of Ishigaki's face once more, Ishigaki seemed more flustered than before and eyes wide with shock, trying to form a sentence.

**"S-senpai…"**

**"My name's not senpai. It's Eishi."** Sasazuka replied, trying not to be too intimidating at the moment and trying his hardest to show a bit of emotion (which was pretty hard).

**"Oh but I couldn't call you by-"** Ishigaki started to say, but was shut up when Sasazuka pressed his mouth over Ishigaki's once more, effectively silencing him (which he made a mental note to keep in mind for later. This could be a handy trick in the future). Once Sasazuka pulled back once more, Ishigaki no longer trying to jabble on, he spoke again.

**"That wasn't a request. When he are not in public, I don't want you referring to me as a superior."** He said, stern as ever. **"We have been working together for a very long time now, Jun. We don't need formalities anymore."** He continued, before letting go of Ishigaki's chin and letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. **"I figured you would get the hint that you mean a lot to me when I didn't go home tonight. Even you can't be that big of an idiot."** He said, with a smirk now. Apparently, he was overestimating Ishigaki's intellect.

**"Well I thought that maybe you were just pitying me or you really did not want to go home when it was so late!"** Ishigaki answered, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sasazuka's neck, and hugging him with a smile on his face.

**"Lets talk about this more tomarrow sen-… I mean… Eishi. All right? I think it's time we actually went to sleep!"** Ishigaki said with a laugh, resting his hands on Sasazuka's shoulders and moving to push himself up. However... Sasazuka had different plans. Once moment, Ishigaki was trying to stand up while using Sasazuka as an assist. The next moment, he had his back on Sasazuka's cot, pinned there by Eishi who was now looming over him.

**"Hn. That's odd. I don't remember saying we were finished with his conversation."** Sasazuka said, smirking now. Ishigaki gulped, trying to figure out how much he could wiggle around at the moment… which was not much at all. He hadn't seen that kind of look on Sasazuka's face before, and (although quite predatory in a sexual sense) he could not help but feel that this was going to be a very long night.

**"Ahhh… B-but you…"** Ishigaki tried to say, but was stopped before he could protest anymore by the feeling of warm breath next to one of his ears.

**"Tonight, we play things my way."** Sasazuka muttered in Ishigaki's ear, enjoying the shiver that came from Ishigaki as a response.

**"B-b-but s-s-senpai…. I-isn't this a b-bit soon?"** Ishigaki attempted to stutter out, still trying to wiggle out of Sasazuka's grasp.

**"We have been working together for a long time. We are not kids… and I don't plan on treating you like one tonight."** Sasazuka said, leaning back now enough so he could look Ishigaki in the eye. **"If you don't want this however, just say so and I will stop right now, you can get to sleep and we'll pretend none of this happened tomorrow morning."**

Ishigaki waited for a few moments, avoiding eye contact as he seemed to think the situation over… before he leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasazuka's. Sasazuka, of course, took this as a 'Yes' and proceeded to deepen the small kiss Ishigaki had started, letting go of Ishigaki with one hand and trailing it along his jaw line before adjusting his chin down so he had full access to deepen the kiss further.

This was indeed going to be a very long night… but the good kind of long where you enjoyed it, not the bad kind where they had spent hours looking over investigation details.

_The next day…._

**"Eishi! Eishi wake up!"**

Sasazuka groggily woke up from his slumber, one arm lazily drifting up and resting over his eyes as he let out a groan. For once he had been in the middle of a nice dream and not some horrible nightmare… and now it was being disturbed.

**"Senpai! Wake up!!".** The annoying voice forcing Sasazuka out of his dream world was getting more and more desperate, and he was now being shaken. Sasazuka let out one more groan, as if to try to get the message across that he did not want to be forced into reality at the moment.

**"Senpaaaaaaiiii!! Seriously! Wake up!"** Ishigaki whined, attempting to remove Sasazuka's arm from over his eyes, gripping onto Sasazuka's cell phone in his free hand. Sasazuka finally had woken up fully, and sat up in bed, wiping his eyes before glaring at Ishigaki.

**"_What_."** Sasazuka growled out, obviously not pleased that his 'partner' had shaken him awake. For once he had almost gotten a good night sleep and he had to be woken up for….

**"Yako texted you an hour ago! We are supposed to be at the crime scene right now!"**

**"……. Shit!"**

Within a second, Sasazuka was out of bed, tripping over random piles of whoknowswhat on the floor, attempting to find his suit from yesterday to get on so he could rush out the door with Ishigaki in order to try to make it to the crime scene as soon as possible.

After a minute of intense speed changing, and another thirty seconds of trying to look like they had not done the nasty-nasty the night before, both officers seemed ready to sprint out the door and to the nearest vehicle (that they owned of course, they were not resorting to grand theft auto quite yet) and sped off.

After almost surpassing the speed limit many times, getting stopped by police officers once and having to quickly explain they were in a hurry to get to a crime scene, they made it to their location.

The moment they got to the scene of the crime though …. They met face to face with Yako and her assistant. Sasazuka had expected them to lead them to where the suspects were being held so they could listen to Yako's assistant explain the crime and what they had figured out… but something incredibly different happened.

Right there, on that spot, Yako began to raise her hand.

**"The culprits are….."** she said, raising her finger above her head, before pointing out two fingers…. Right at Ishigaki and Sasazuka.

**"You……."** She finished. Sasazuka could have sworn that for a moment, even she seemed confused. Perhaps even more confused than Ishigaki, Sasazuka, and the police force.

Her assistant stepped forward now, looking a bit wary. **"Ahh… sensei, I don't think it is very nice to point that out right now… I am terribly sorry, Sensei is so mean!"** he said, grinding his fist into Yako's head for a moment while he yelled about how it hurt before he let out a sigh. **"Let me explain though, for sensei!"**

Her assistant now walked over to Sasazuka and Ishigaki, stopping right in front of them.

**"Sensei noticed that you two were a bit late for the investigation today, and she could not help but wonder why that would be. You two have arrived in awfully suspicious conditions… at least that is what sensei thinks."** He said, now pointing to Ishigaki. Ishigaki stepped back slightly when he was pointed to, looking confused. **"You normally arrive from a separate location than Sasazuka san, yet today you both seemed to have traveled here together, and Sensei also saw you two leave in the same direction last night."** He stopped this train of thought for a moment in his explanation, now pointing to Sasazuka with one finger.

**"Sasazuka san… you seem to be wearing the same suit as yesterday. Normally you wear similar clothing on a day to day basis but yesterday you wore a white shirt with a small stain on the left side of the collar, and today you seem to have a stain on that same exact spot, and this is proof that you wore that same shirt yesterday. But why would you wear the same clothing two days in a row… unless you couldn't get a new set of clothing from your house? And the only way you could not be able to obtain a new set of clothing is if you were not at your house late night or this morning…"** her assistant continued, before pointing back to Ishigaki once again.

**"Ishigaki san … you have some very odd stains along the collar of your shirt. Since you keep your shirt buttoned up fully, your collar tends to rub against your neck. The stains on your collar seem to be the same exact tone as your skin… like you were putting liquid foundation there in order to cover up something. Sensei knows you were trying to hide something because in one spot all of it rubbed away and there is a questionable looking bruise on your neck."** At this comment, Ishigaki slapped one hand to his neck as if to cover up the spot… but it was too late **"Normally this alone would be good evidence to support her prediction but sensei is so smart she even figured out one last piece of evidence."** He continued, now turning away from them to deliver the final blow.

**"Ishigaki san, you normally are very active and very enthusiastic about things and have a certain skip in your step when you make your way to an investigation. However, today you seem to be trying to walk normally, although you are a bit off with your walk and even seem to be slightly in pain. If you had gotten into any accidents that would disable your walking, sensei would no doubt find out about it. Since there has been minimal time between when we last saw you and now, you could not have been involved in any activates that might injure you… except for one that normally happens during the night. And since both you and Sasazuka san look a bit tired, like you only woke up a short while ago and got minimal sleep the night before, sensei figured out that…"** her assistant finished, now turning back to them both and smiling ever so innocently.

**"Ishigaki san and Sasazuka san are in a relationship!"**

At this point, Ishigaki had gone from beet-red blushing to falling on the ground in defeat (and letting out a cry of pain when his butt hit the pavement before recovering) and Sasazuka was just standing there, cool as ever… although now he showed obvious expression on his face such as disbelief and other mixed emotions from being found out.

**"That's…. very perceptive … but what about the case?"** Sasazuka asked, looking towards a group of police cars.

**"Oh that? Sensei already explained who the criminal was and the reasoning behind the crime before you and Ishigaki san showed up!"** Yako's assistant said, same innocent smile on his face as he always had. **"Isn't that right… sensei?"**

Yako nodded… although her soul didn't seem very much into it. Sasazuka turned to look at Yako now, walking up to her with a defeated sigh.

**"Yako chan…. It's not that I don't like you trying to solve cases and using your mind to figure out things with small hints and evidence….. but how about next time, you don't reveal things like that in front of the entire police force?"**

_The End_

\( O o O )/

* * *

Well, that is my story!!

Did ya guys like it? If so please comment or something!


End file.
